Atrocidad
by Sakhory
Summary: Rumania llega a la casa de Bulgaria, completamente aturdido. Sucede que el rumano no podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso que había leído. Oficialmente, odiaba a Estados Unidos. Drabble. Insinuaciones Bulgaria/Rumania.


Bulgaria terminó otro capítulo de su libro. No creía en esas cosas, era un libro sobre criaturas mágicas que le había prestado Rumania; pero se le hacía divertido leer sobre eso y tratar de entender porqué esas criaturas, inexistentes para él, le fascinaban tanto a su mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo y algo más. Algo más, que no era precisamente "Súper-mejores-amigos".

Suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el rumano en ese mismo momento?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes frenéticos contra la puerta. Alzó una ceja. ¿Quién podría ser? Bueno, quedándose sentado no lo averiguaría. Se levantó para abrir.

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

— ¿Rumania? —Preguntó el búlgaro, con incredulidad, pero una enorme sonrisa. Ésta desapareció al ver el estado en el cuál estaba el recién llegado— ¿Qué te sucede?

El rumano temblaba. Aparentemente, de furia, ya que tenía los dientes apretados, el ceño fruncido, y su mirada reflejaba pura indignación.

Bulgaria lo hizo pasar. Sabía que el otro no le explicaría nada hasta estar sentado en un sofá, con un café en la mano.

Minutos después, su profecía se estaba cumpliendo.

—A ver…—dijo el de cabello más oscuro— ¿Qué sucede?

Rumania lo miró con ojos brillosos, antes de responder.

—Es horrible—musitó el de dentadura filosa—Llevaba tiempo… sin conocer algo tan espantoso.

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué es eso tan horrible que viste?

—…Degradante, soso, deberían quemar todo eso en la hoguera. Falsas imitaciones, falta de originalidad, cliché absoluto…

— ¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando!?

—Era horrible. No puedo creer que el come-hamburguesas haya sido capaz de tal atrocidad. Estoy seguro que Inglaterra lo querrá matar apenas se entere…

— ¿Qué pasó con el estadounidense? ¿Habrá otra Guerra Fría que desencadene en una Tercera Guerra Mundial, con bombas atómicas, armas de destrucción masiva, apocalipsis zombis, invasiones extraterrestres, y otras cosas de películas americanas? Supongo que nos tocará ser los malos…

—No, Bulgaria, no se trata de eso—dijo el de cabellos color miel, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Acaso ha inventado otra cosa que daña la cultura y capacidad intelectual del resto de la población mundial?

—Sí. Exactamente.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno… creo que sacarán películas… pero no sé.

— ¿Eh?

—Es un libro.

—Guau. Viniendo del gringo, eso suena… culto.

—Eso pensé. Estaba sorprendido, debido al repentino éxito. Y luego empecé a leer. Y fue terrible.

—Oh, dios, ¿qué pasó? ¿Era demasiado cliché americano?

—Era original, al principio, aunque ahora es una maldita moda…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Se ha hecho tan popular que da asco.

— ¿Qué tan malo es?

—No te imaginas mi reacción al leerlo…

—_P-pero… ¿¡qué rayos se supone que es esto!? —exclamó Rumania, cerrando de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo. Respiraba agitadamente— ¡Blasfemia! ¡Biblia demoníaca! ¡Atrocidad enviada desde el infierno para atormentar mi pobre alma!_

—Puedo imaginarlo…—murmuró Bulgaria, creyéndole a su amigo.

—Pero aguanté hasta el final. Y me arrepiento. ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

— ¿Qué?

—Es una saga.

— ¿Es como Harry Potter?

—Oh, no, ese libro de Inglaterra es la santa biblia comparado con esto.

—Dime que es.

—…Es sobre vampiros.

—Entonces no veo el problema. Tú adoras los vampiros. _Tú eres un lindo vampirito~_

—No digas esas cosas—musitó el más bajo, sonrojado—Degrada completamente la imagen de los vampiros.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Drácula se retorcería en su ataúd.

— ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

—_Twilight_.

—…Eso lo explica todo.

— ¿Lo conocías?

—Rumania, _todos_ conocen ese libro.

— ¿Y a ti te gustó?

—Pues… no es tan malo…

— ¡Hijo de Puta! ¡Blasfemia! ¡¿Cómo osas decir que "no es tan malo"?! ¡Es una tragedia terrible en el mundo!

—No es para tanto.

— ¿"No es para tanto"? ¡Mis antiguos pobladores vampíricos de Transilvania están pidiendo clemencia a gritos a causa de esos bastardos brillantes que manchan su nombre!

—Tranquilízate, Rumania…

— ¡No me tranquilizo! ¡En la próxima junta de naciones mataré al _yankee_! ¡Lo mato! ¡Te juro que lo mato!

—Pero que histérico…

— ¡Le demostraré lo que hace un auténtico vampiro! ¡Un vampiro no va por ahí enamorándose de humanas sin expresiones faciales que vayan más allá de la cara de Póker!

—No, tienes razón, un vampiro se enamora de sus vecinos, más si son naciones~

— ¡Cierto! Espera… ¡deja de aprovechar mi enojo para tirar indirectas! ¡Joder, Bulgaria! —exclamó el rumano sonrojado.

—Ya. Luego harás correr la sangre de Estados Unidos.

—Sí. Se enterará de lo que es un verdadero vampiro.

—Yo también quiero enterarme de cómo eres tú, vampiro…

— ¡Cállate!

**Fin~.**

* * *

Aclaración: No pretendo ofender a Crepúsculo o a sus fans. De hecho yo leí Crepúsculo, tengo los libros, escribí fanfics sobre eso. No es de mis cosas favoritas, pero reconozco que me enganchó bastante. Aún así, yo siempre me imaginé que Rumania santificaría al conde Drácula y odiaría a los Cullen. No sé, es como un headcannon que tengo de él xD. En fin, vuelvo a decir, no pretendía ofender a nadie con esto.

¡Waaaa! Amo esta pareja. Volveré a escribir de ellos en cuánto surja la inspiración :3


End file.
